


Hand holding

by Louwhowrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu is in love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kiyoomi is asexual, M/M, You can't change my mind, and nervous, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louwhowrites/pseuds/Louwhowrites
Summary: Miya Atsumu wants to Sakusa Kiyoomi's hand. Problem: Sakusa hates germs and Atsumu is a mess.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 222





	Hand holding

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in this fandom, I hope I didn't make Atsumu too much ooc and that you will like it!

Atsumu wanted to hold Sakusa’s hand, desperately so. He had been thinking about them a lot lately, admiring them. They were so white, delicate and seemed so soft yet maybe they would be a bit calloused from playing volleyball. He wasn’t sure and wanted to know. He wanted to know if Omi’s hands were cold, they probably were for a reason he couldn’t explain. He wanted to intertwine their fingers, to have his thumb caressing the back of Sakusa’s hand.

He complained a lot about it to his brother, about not being able to hold Sakusa’s hand despite how much he wanted to. Osamu always listened with one ear, too busy cooking, and only hummed from time to time. It wasn’t that he wasn’t interested in his twin’s problems, but he had been rambling about it for what felt like a lifetime and he was getting tired of it. So as always, he asked why couldn’t Atsumu just ask Sakusa if they could hold hands. They were dating for Christ’s sake! Every time he suggested that his brother looked scandalized like a Victorian lady.

“Samu! I can’t! He hates germs and physical contact; he doesn’t even high five us. It would make him uncomfortable and that’s the last thing I want. I can wait until he’s ready for it.”

“Then why are you complaining all the time?”

“Because I love you Samu!”

“Ew.”

He stuck his tongue to his brother and decided that since he wasn’t appreciated around, he should leave. Also, Osamu had finished cooking and would probably ask him to help do the dishes.

On his way home he thought about this whole hand-holding thing. Truth was that his relationship with Sakusa was moving to a snail’s pace. They had been dating for three weeks now and the most they did was a quick kiss after they got together and a hug after both of them took a shower. Atsumu was fine with it. He knew his boyfriend not only was germaphobe but also asexual which meant they didn’t do much. Atsumu didn’t mind, Omi-Omi liked him and they had great times together, walking around the city or just staying at one’s place watching TV or cooking and of course, playing volleyball. So, it wasn’t a problem if Sakusa wasn’t feeling comfortable kissing him or hugging or even holding hands. He knew it was part of the deal when he confessed to him.

But maybe, possibly, perhaps, conceivably, there was a chance that his brother could potentially have a point. Why not just ask his boyfriend if they could hold hands. Nothing more. That was all he wanted. Okay maybe a hug or a kiss would be amazing but it was off the table for the moment judging by how tense Sakusa became whenever Atsumu sat too close. That could wait, for the moment he would focus on the hands.

The thing was that despite his self-confidence and laid-back personality he was quite nervous to ask Sakusa about it. It was ridiculous! He could be like a fish in water during press conferences, had no problem making a whole stadium shut down for his serves and confront his teammates for not getting his tosses but he was fidgeting at the idea of asking his boyfriend to hold his hand. The things Omi did to him.

It took him a few days, and a lot of complaints to Osamu, to muster the courage. His brother made fun of him and called him lame for being so nervous but eventually wished him good luck.

They were going home after training, they always walked back together until they had to go in different ways. Sometimes Atsumu would talk about the TV show he had been watching or a thing he saw on the internet and Sakusa would listen, talking only when he felt the need to. Other times they would talk about volleyball, debriefing the training they had, what could be improved or upcoming games. Then Sakusa would talk more, much to Atsumu’s delight, his voice was so pleasant to hear and he always made good points. Most of the time though they would walk in silence, listening to the sounds of the city, enjoying each other presence.

This afternoon was a silent one. The weather was beautiful, training had been great, birds were singing and there were not too many people when they walked through a park so Sakusa was not tensed. It was perfect. Atsumu didn’t dare to look at his boyfriend when he asked the question that he rehearsed so many times.

“Omi, can I hold your hand? Please?”

Omi didn’t answer but he stopped. Atsumu stopped as well and still didn’t look at him. Why was he so nervous? He was not a middle schooler anymore! He was an adult, technically. He heard a bag being opened so he finally turned to his boyfriend who was searching for something in his bag. He looked at him, curious to see what he was doing. He didn’t say no yet, neither did he move far away from him so that was a good sign Atsumu hoped.

Sakusa took out a hand sanitizer bottle and antibacterial wipes and threw the bottle at Atsumu who easily caught it.

“Clean your hands first. Under the nails too.”

He began to clean his hands with the wipes while Atsumu’s face lightened with a big smile. He said yes! Sakusa said that they could hold hands. Well, he implied it when he gave Atsumu the bottle. He was so excited. What would it be if they kissed? Now he had to make sure his hands weren’t going to sweat, that would be terrible. Omi hated sweat, including his own.

Once their hands were perfectly clean and the bag closed Atsumu stuck his hand out for Sakusa to reach. His boyfriend did so with a bit of hesitation but now his hand was in Atsumu’s, who couldn’t stop smiling.

Omi’s hand was soft, just like he thought, only a bit calloused, he loved this feeling on his skin. His skin was surprisingly warm which made it even more pleasant. He checked his boyfriend’s face, looking for any signs of discomfort. It was a bit difficult to tell because of the mask but he seemed relaxed. Reassured, he intertwined their fingers, just like he dreamed of. It was very nice and Atsumu had a warm feeling in his chest. He was holding hands with his boyfriend! He took out his phone and took a pic of their intertwined hands. He heard Kiyoomi click his tongue on disapproval.

“It’s for Samu.”

“Why would your brother want a picture of us holding hands? You’re weird. Both of you.”

“Maybe but I’m your weirdo.”

He heard a soft hum and could swear that Omi was smiling under the mask, he knew it. He wanted to see it so badly. But before he could imagine this smile his brain short-circuited when he felt Sakusa’s thumb slowly caressing the back of his hand. He must have died and ended up in heaven somehow.

They continued to walk in silence, Atsumu making the most of the feeling of Omi’s hand in his, of his thumb still caressing his skin. It was simply wonderful and he never wanted to let go. But sadly, they had to part ways way too early for his taste. Maybe he could walk Omi’s home? Despite his apartment being quite far away from his. Sakusa stopped but didn’t let go of his hand yet.

“It was nice. I’ll text you when I get home.”

“Bye Omi-Omi, go clean your hands now.”

He said that jokingly but to his surprise Sakusa frowned, thinking for a second before answering.

“No. It’s okay, I don’t mind.”

“You don’t? Does that mean that we can hold hands again?”

Atsumu was excited like a kid on Christmas. Omi liked holding hands with him! His cheeks nearly hurt from smiling when Sakusa decided that yes, they could hold hands. But only if they were clean. Atsumu eagerly nodded, anything he wanted. He would even carry his bottle of cleansing gel everywhere if he had to.

Much to his dislike, they had to let go and even Sakusa seemed reluctant to let go of his hand. They waved goodbye and went in different directions. Atsumu couldn’t stop smiling and stared at the picture he took of their hands. He bumped into two people and nearly fell due to his distraction. He sent the picture to his brother who simply answered by clapping emojis. He could now hold hands with his boyfriend! He was the happiest man on earth.

After that, they often held hands when they were walking or watching TV together. Atsumu carried his hand sanitizer everywhere, proudly showing it to Omi. He would always clean his hands under Sakusa’s stare before taking his boyfriend’s hand. After winning matches, once he cleaned his hands, of course, he would even get the right to high five Sakusa. He was very proud to say that he was the only one who had this privilege.

Being in a relationship with an asexual germaphobe was slow, going one small step at a time. But it was so worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave me a comment or a kudo!


End file.
